


Finally...

by SanmosOnDiscord



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: And Doc has arrived, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Claiming, Discord call, Dom - Freeform, Drugged Sex, Emotional Themes, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, He’s enjoying it though, Hot Spots, Hurt/Comfort, I did fanart of this too, Intoxication, Just don’t tell Sanford that, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mindfuck, Oh no Sanford what are you doing, Oral Fixation, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Deimos, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Sadism, Sanford and Deimos are shipped now, Tendrils, Tentacles, The Agency Ships Sanmos too, This ship shouldn’t work, Torture, Touching, Ugh I need to write something wholesome after this is over, What Have I Done, Wordplay, aphrodisiac, body painting, but it does, dubcon, me looking at my tags, oh lawd he comin, oh there’s a plot now, should I post it, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanmosOnDiscord/pseuds/SanmosOnDiscord
Summary: After MC11, the Auditor decides to have some fun with his new prize. He doesn’t know his name, but that won’t be a problem soon enough...heavily inspired by a fic dollfire is working on!We have a server where you can talk about Madness shipping and share your work! Join the dark side... https://discord.gg/3gy5VxPhYV
Relationships: AAHW/Deimos, Sanford/Auditor, Sanford/Deimos
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfire/gifts).



> Like my It Gave You Kinks Batman fic, this is extremely intense and contains noncon themes and other kinky stuff. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!  
> I also made fanart for this lol, it’s in chapter 2. (Psst, ya’ll can commission me to make custom nsfw if you want :3)  
> Enjoy the dark side. :)

Sanford recalled the events that followed his escape from hell in hot flashes.   
Hank busting their way through the gateway of white and red light.  
Crushing Tricky.   
Time and space unraveling around him as he was sucked back into the desolate purgatory somewhere in Nevada.   
Viscous black ink surrounding him as he rose back to the surface, threatening to drag him back down again.  
He was physically spent, every muscle having been pulled to their limit to ensure his survival and escape from that hell.  
He couldn’t breathe. His face was submerged in the black liquid that brought him back here.  
His ears picked up a low, guttural growl beside him, followed by the familiar ring of the Keystone Fragment. “Finally...”  
It took all of Sanford’s strength to lift his head from the liquid and cough it out of his lungs. It stained his face, obscuring his vision. He sank his fingers into the familiar reddish brown dirt and tried dragging himself out of the ink, but it clung onto his clothes and made movement nearly impossible. His muscles trembled as he strained.   
“Hank...” He rasped, spitting up more of the black liquid that tasted like burnt ashes in his mouth. “Hank, get up...”  
No response. He wrung himself out fighting for his and Hank’s life to get them out of there. Sanford doubted Hank was in any better shape than he was.   
He felt the splooshing sound of what was unmistakably footsteps walking into his ink pool. His heart pounded against his chest, hoping that it was Hank having fully recovered quickly. He was in no shape to fight The Auditor. He tried shaking the ink out of his eyes, but he didn’t have the strength.   
“What’s this?” The Auditor’s voice. Sanford’s stomach plummeted.   
He felt the ink bend and shift around him, constricting impossibly against his tired muscles. He gasped and groaned as he felt himself being picked up by the liquid, gravity tugging at his feet. A burning hot hand rubbed at his eyelids and face, thumbing the liquid away from his eyes beneath his glasses. He blinked the blurriness out of his vision, and the Auditor stared back at him.   
He had his left hand raised slightly, in control of the black liquid keeping his arms and legs held together.   
Sanford could barely muster the energy to snarl at him. His head lolled back, his eyelids like heavy curtains. He swallowed hard, blood and ink dribbling down his face, staining his black shades and bandana.   
The Auditor reached for his face again, his fingers grasping his chin. His flaming skin was hot to the touch. Sanford’s skin tingled pleasantly as the Auditor tilted his head left and right, assessing him silently with intense, red eyes that bored holes into him.   
His gaze travelled lower, towards where his crotch would be, hidden within the inky black liquid keeping him suspended off the ground.   
Sanford tensed as he felt the ink push into the waist of his pants, past his boxers, and swirl around his cock. He inhaled sharply and ground his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. “Nnn...! S... Stop...”  
“Hmm.” The Auditor tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “You’ll do.”  
“Ghggk—“ Sanford gave out one final, futile call for Hank, but the words fell short in his throat as the ink covered him from head to toe, stifling his breathing.   
Then, comfortable darkness. 

When Sanford came to, his world was a swirling mess of bright lights and striking colors. He blinked the haze out of his vision, but his mind was still strewn with cobwebs.   
Drugs. He mildly noted.  
There was a sting in the side of his neck. Summoning a wave of strength, he lolled his head to the side to see the Auditor’s silhouette against the bright lights of the room, a thin black tendril snaking out of his palm and penetrating the skin in his neck. Introducing something new into his bloodstream. It made him feel hot and melty inside, and he tried to move his hands, but they were outstretched and shackled. He realized he was laying on his back, on a white bed in a white room. The labs in the Project Nexus facility. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was getting back to his world, trying to escape the Auditor.   
His heart plummeted as he realized the events that were about to unfold for him.   
The drugs. The bed. The chains...  
No...  
He wouldn’t.   
Not this.   
When the Auditor noticed he was awake, he retracted the tendril from his neck, a smile surfacing on his face. In Sanford’s peripheral, he noticed tiny black flowing rivers inching beneath his skin, radiating from his neck.   
His skin tingled beneath the cold air of the lab room.   
Then, he realized the next thing. His clothes were gone. The Auditor - or his men - had removed them while he was unconscious.   
Several flames rose up from the Auditor’s body, taking out all the lights in the lab and casting the room into semi darkness.   
Sanford didn’t like the way the drugs were making him feel. He felt invisible magnetic forces drawing him to the Auditor. His dick, still flaccid, began twitching.   
The Auditor tilted his head to the side. “Are you enjoying what I’m giving you?”  
Sanford tried protesting, but the words came out as empty vowels in the back of his throat instead.   
The Auditor took hold of Sanford’s dick and began rubbing his tip, coating it in clear white cum and the black oily ink dripping from his body. Sanford inhaled sharply upon the contact, his skin sensitive to the Auditor’s sizzling touch.   
“Hmm. Try not to enjoy it too much. I want you struggling beneath me once I start fucking your insides. I enjoy seeing you dissenters struggle.”  
Sanford’s heart pounded inside his chest upon hearing those words. He tried straining against the chains holding his joints down, his hands trembling with unwanted anticipation.   
The Auditor’s eyes peered as he smiled and watched Sanford struggle futilely to get away from him. “Mmmh. Yes. Just like that.”  
Black fire tendrils rose from his body, yanking at the chains and slowly pulling his hands further away from his body.   
Sanford gasped sharply, shutting his eyes and grinding his teeth until the Auditor made him scream in agony. The sound sent shivers of pleasure jolting through him.   
Acting quickly, the Auditor began fondling his balls, listening to the sounds Sanford couldn’t hold back from making. Soon, he’d make those same noises for the Auditor, and they’d be willing, compliant screams.   
The Auditor’s hands roved up and down Sanford’s inner thigh, coming achingly close to his dick before moving back down again and causing him to convulse in sensitivity. His hands left trails of black ooze everywhere they touched.   
Seeing Sanford on the verge of passing out, the Auditor let go of the chains and allowed Sanford’s hands to snap back close enough to his body.   
Maintaining eye contact, the Auditor began rubbing himself on Sanford’s other leg until Sanford was completely sexually aroused, shakily panting in pain and desperate need.   
It pleased the Auditor to see his victims exposed and pushed to their limit below him. Especially the dissenters who posed major threats to his plans.   
“Hmm, you like that, don’t you? You look like a dom. How’s it feel to have it given to you for a change?”  
“Ghhhk... Nnnn... S— Stop...”  
The Auditor tilted his head to the side. He’d been watching him fight his way through hell. Be thrown around, pushed past his limits, his buttons constantly being pressed in an attempt to break him.   
Right now, he was exhausted from his journey. His guard completely down, not his usual smug, confident self. He was ripe for the taking.   
“Where’s...” Sanford gasped sharply. “Hank?”  
“Hank is no longer of your concern,” the Auditor dragged the back of his hand down Sanford’s face, leaving behind trails of black liquid. Marking him. Making him his. He lifted Sanford’s leg over his shoulder, his other hand caressing Sanford’s shackled palm with his fingertips, stimulating him further. “Your primary concern should be pleasing me.”  
The Auditor’s black fire seemed to intensify, mimicking his arousal. Their dicks caressed each other as the Auditor continued gliding along his leg, rubbing his ejaculating black liquid over Sanford’s dick, their cum blending together into a translucent grayish color, pooling on the sheets.   
Sanford was utterly exhausted as the Auditor used his body to pleasure himself, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, too. If only it were Deimos instead.   
What was the point in this? The Auditor had filled him with drugs. Was this some kind of fucked up experiment?  
Or perhaps the Auditor really just wanted to rub his victory in. Physically.   
The Auditor brought his face close to Sanford’s, his eyes passionate and never breaking eye contact while Sanford glared back with silent rage and agony and unwanted sexual pleasure. The Auditor could slightly see it past his shades.   
He opened his mouth and brought his lips to Sanford’s as if to kiss him, but his mouth morphed into a black tendril and snaked into Sanford’s mouth, tasting him while he convulsed at the foreign flavor. The Auditor shut his eyes while he tasted him, his free hand moving from Sanford’s leg to the side of his exposed ribcage, caressing it. He rubbed the roof of Sanford’s mouth and his tongue with his fiery tendril, causing them to tingle. The Auditor moved past his tongue and down his throat, and Sanford gagged at the sensation, rapidly filling his lungs with air through his nose. The sounds he made caused the Auditor’s dick to twitch, and he pushed deeper into his esophagus, moving softly back and forth, enjoying every inch of him, inside and out.   
When he finally pulled out of his mouth, Sanford weakly coughed up the Auditor’s remaining liquid still oozing in his throat, and the Auditor paused to admire his work on Sanford’s ink-stained face.   
The Auditor chuckled. “Nothing to say?”  
He positioned his dick in front of Sanford’s ass, teasing his entrance with his tip.   
Sanford tensed, his fingers curling inward, bracing himself for the inevitable. He could barely strain against the chains anymore.   
“How about your name?” The Auditor inquired.   
Sanford froze. Why would he ask something so mundane? Unless, he was thinking about it in a way Sanford wouldn’t like...  
Or unintentionally would.   
“N... no. Go fuck yourself...”  
“Tell me. And I’ll reconsider what I’m about to do to you.” The Auditor ran his thumb along Sanford’s bottom lip.  
Sanford tensed. “I...” he let out a breathy noise that sounded almost like a sob. “No... I won’t.”  
“Why? Do you like it when I fuck you this way?”  
“Won’t give you what you want...”  
The Auditor inclined his head. “Fine. You don’t have to tell me. But I think I already know it. I was informed that smoker accomplice of yours screamed it out shortly before my advanced Engineer killed him. It’s Sanford, isn’t it? Surely you’re the one he screamed for.”  
Sanford couldn’t hide his shock. Deimos had screamed for him.   
And Sanford never heard a thing.   
The Auditor had to be lying. But how else would he know his name?  
The Auditor’s eyes narrowed as he smiled. “So I was right. Your face says it all. Sanford... Mmmh.”  
Sanford ground his teeth in defeat. “You killed Deimos. You fucking bastard. I’ll make you suffer for this.”  
The Auditor’s hand explored lower until he reached Sanford’s recovering stab wound, shoving a tendril inside. Sanford grunted in pain. “Gnnghk! ...Now let me go, you fucking freak show. You have my name.”  
The Auditor considered this for a moment. “Hmm. No. I don’t think I will.” He roughly shoved himself inside Sanford.   
Sanford, completely caught off-guard and still highly sensitive from the Auditor’s foreplay, convulsed and unleashed a loud grunt, his hands trembling in unexpected ecstasy and pain. It seemed the more the Auditor thrusted into him, the bigger he made himself inside Sanford until he was sure he’d break skin.   
Sanford could barely speak, his legs tensing and tightening around the Auditor’s body in the position he had him in. “Aghk—! You— NNGH... Fuck— Uhh!”  
“Did you fuck him this way?” The Auditor murmured smugly as he thrusted into him, the friction causing goosebumps to rise on Sanford’s leg that the Auditor glided on, rubbing their release into his leg skin. “Your accomplice, Deimos. Interesting. I never knew you grunts we so... passionate towards each other. We’re you programmed to be this way?” He chuckled. “Or is it just me turning you on?”  
“Gnn... Fuck you...”  
The Auditor laughed. “What’s it look like I’m doing, Sanford?” He emphasized his name with a victorious tone.  
The Auditor pulled out of his wound. He grabbed his other leg and hoisted it around his waist, pulling Sanford closer to him and the Auditor deeper inside. Sanford’s eyes twitched at the sensation, and the Auditor stared straight into his eyes as he fucked him roughly.   
The Auditor blinked at the statistics of one of the monitors nearby. “Drugs I gave you wearing off already? You must have a high tolerance. Doesn’t matter. Whether or not you enjoy it, your body is my prize, and I will do with it as I please.”  
“Uhhn... mmmmhn... please... stop.”  
The Auditor thrust into him at an angle. “Say my name.”  
Sanford looked away. “N... No!”  
The Auditor frowned. He yanked at the chains again, putting distance between them and Sanford’s body. He screamed out the agony of having his hands be pulled away from his writhing body so far. “Say it, Sanford!”  
Unable to take anymore and not wanting to play his stupid game, Sanford threw his head back in defeat and murmured. “A... Auditor...”  
“Louder, dissenter!” He yanked harder.   
Sanford screamed. “FUCK! AUDITOR! STOP!”  
The Auditor slammed into him. “Haaa... Say it again.”  
“Please, Auditor! Stop!”  
“Stop what?”  
Sanford’s brows knitted together in defeat hand he ground his teeth, shutting his eyes in shame. “S... Stop fucking me.”  
“...... No.” He thrust upward into him, causing Sanford to rise and collapse back into the bed with each slam. His wounds ached. His skin tingled with unwanted sensitivity at whatever black ooze the Auditor secreted. He couldn’t tell the difference between the Auditor’s cum and his own. Everything was wet, hot and delicious.   
Even without the drugs, the Auditor was making him enjoy this. Perhaps he was finally breaking, and this was his falling apart.   
Perhaps he’d gone too long without sex with Deimos.   
His Deimos...  
Gods, why...  
“You like wordplay, don’t you?” The Auditor licked the side of his face, leaving a trail of his black essence. “You get harder whenever you hear it. Figures, since none of you barely say a word.”  
The Auditor switched Sanford’s legs beneath him, rubbing himself against his other one as he fucked him. “Nnn... Sanford... you feel incredible inside. Deimos was one lucky man. Good thing I killed him. You can belong to me now.”  
Sanford wanted to strangle this bastard. But he was still too exhausted from his trip to hell and back to fight. And the Auditor had him so sensitive that every movement he made caused him to convulse and twitch. “F... f...”  
“Fuck you?” The Auditor finished for him, caressing his palms again, fucking him into the mattress. “Maybe when you’re more compliant. Without the drugs.”  
“Nn—!” Sanford’s mouth flew open as he let out short, agonizing gasps. The Auditor felt the dissenter’s rising climax inside him, his skin producing goosebumps, his nipples hardening. He slowed down his pace to a simmer, his thrusts becoming more precise as he hit his prostrate, tentacles writing out from his body and stroking his dick in unison. “Hunff... Hah... Come on, Sanford. Cum for me.”  
Sanford could barely utter a protest as he felt the pleasure surge through him. The Auditor was slowly bringing him over the edge and keeping him there, his tendrils massaging his dick while he fucked his insides. His breath hitched as the Auditor moaned into his mouth with his tendril Dow his throat again, dragging out his climax much longer than Deimos could ever do.   
For a moment, he was on Cloud Nine. The Auditor’s evil deeds and Sanford’s orders to take him down completely forgotten. The Auditor’s essence was everywhere. Drenching his whole body and sheets.   
The Auditor wouldn’t allow him to return from his high until he climaxed as well, basking in the sexual afterglow with Sanford, his back arched as he rode out the sensation.   
Several moments passed before the Auditor slipped out of him slowly, achingly, making sure to leave behind as much of his essence inside of him as possible for him to enjoy in the Auditor’s absence.   
When Sanford returned to awareness and realized what the Auditor had done, he weakly coughed out a slew of curses towards him, for killing Deimos, for putting him through hell, for defiling him in a way he knew he’d never forget.   
The Auditor inclined his head. “What colorful language. Where was all that while we were making love?”  
“You raped me, you sick son of a bitch. I gave you what you wanted and you lied. I’ll strangle you to death for this.”  
“... We’ll see about that. I look forward to seeing you tonight. Perhaps the Keystone Fragment can... aid us.”  
“You won’t get tonight. Hank will come for me.”  
“Hank?” The Auditor chuckled. “Hank may have recovered by now, but I assure you. He’s not coming for you. Deimos never finished programming his intelligence when you made the bad decision to Magnify him. By the time he figures out where you were taken, I doubt he will care about rescuing you at all.” The Auditor stroked his leg, as if in reassurance, and Sanford hid his reaction to the Auditor’s touch in such a sensitive area. He trembled in pain and pleasure. “But I assure you. I will make sure you receive the utmost attention from me as I uncover your every weakness. Test how far I can stretch your hands and body. I will make you beg for more.” Without another word, he slipped off the bed in a satiated puddle and rose to his full height and shape, making his way out of the lab as the lights flickered back on.   
When he was gone, Sanford had a look at his body in the long mirror on the wall beside him. He gasped. He was covered in the Auditor’s percolated essence and his own semen, smeared and rubbed all along his skin like an abstract painting.  
As the Auditor’s men entered the room to unchain and drag him towards another room, Sanford knew he wouldn’t be able to handle any more of what the Auditor had planned for him.   
He felt sick to his stomach and sexually satisfied in a way that neither himself nor Deimos could ever accomplish.   
The Auditor felt... Superior.   
And by the time Hank found him, Sanford wouldn’t be sure he’d want to be saved.


	2. The Art For It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some artwork I created for this story >,> about damn time I learned how to upload it lol.

Have some food— *cough* artwork that I created for this fic! NSFW, obviously!  
https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85682472


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanford's gotten himself into quite a *sticky* situation if you know what I mean :)  
> (not sorry lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auditor Saying Sanford's Name - The Musical

“Y-Yes, that’s it...”

“Mnnngkh!”

“Jebus, Sanford...”

“ _Nnn_...”

“You really want me, don’t you?”

“Ghk—!”

Currently, the Auditor had Sanford pressed up against the side of the bed, pushing deep into him with short, rapid thrusts. He had two tentacles shoved down into his mouth, rubbing against the walls of his throat.

The Auditor had lost track of how many times he climaxed inside him, but each time he did, he pulsated more liquid from his secreting tentacles down his throat, filling him with his essence. Soon, it would spread throughout his bloodstream, altering the chemicals in his brain, increasing his libido beyond that of a normal man. Sanford would be his, and his alone. He would hunger for no one else. He would do everything he told him to do. Everything... he licked his lips at the idea.

The Auditor quickened his pace with sloppy thrusts when he felt his next climax approach, and then slowed the pace to a simmer to draw out the sensation, with Sanford following the rhythm with his defeated grunts, moans and shaky breaths. His body was hypersensitive under the Auditor’s touch, his skin shivering pleasantly. His throat felt raw and worn out, but the Auditor’s essence coating it was like an anesthetic itself. Whether or not he would consider this nonconsensual was not something he could discern anymore. It was only the Auditor. The Auditor rubbing his hands across his nipples. The Auditor fucking his insides. The Auditor deepthroating him.

_Fuck me..._

The Auditor slowly, deliberately pulled his tendrils out of Sanford’s throat, black inky ooze dripping down from the sides of his mouth. “ _Sanford_... You look irresistible.” Ever since discovering his name, the Auditor would get off on uttering it, especially during foreplay or in the middle of sex. His name was perfect, like a bittersweet taste on his tongue.

And as if things couldn’t get any worse, the Auditor grasped his shoulders and spun him around, shoving him onto his back. The Auditor continued rubbing his cock along Sanford’s.

Tilting his head in curiosity, he reached for Sanford’s circular shades and plucked them out of his face, so there was nothing obstructing their gazes. He pressed a kiss into each eyelid, his thumb rubbing his bottom protruding lip. There were still traces of his black essence staining the left side of his face.

Sanford shivered pleasantly beneath his touch, but his teeth were ground tightly together, his breath shuddering in fear.

The Auditor fondled his balls, causing him to tense up, a noise of unwanted pleasure escaping him.

“You want more of me, don’t you, Sanford?” He murmured, his voice low and husky in the back of his throat.

Sanford tried to respond back, but he coughed up the Auditor’s essence still clinging to his throat. “F... Fuck you... Bastard...” But there was barely any force or anger behind his words anymore.

The Auditor summoned more tentacles out of his flaming body to caress and rub Sanford’s sensual areas, sexually arousing him further.

“Nnn— Aaagh!” He jolted forward, but it only pushed his naked body against the Auditor’s. The Auditor held him close and buried himself inside him once again, elongating himself within him until he was comfortably pressed up against his prostrate. He thrusted into it.

“Ggghk!!” Sanford’s eyes rolled up as he felt his climax approaching, as much as he tried to deny it. It felt good. It felt too good. He couldn’t resist it.

“Drugs working on you yet?” The Auditor whispered as he kissed the side of his exposed neck, black trails of ooze dripping down his skin.

“Nn— _nnn_ —! No...” Sanford breathed, but his body betrayed him, moving with the Auditor’s thrusts so he pushed harder against his G-spot.

“Hmmm. I think they are. I can feel you enjoying it.” He continued pushing into him with bestial intent, his flames curling and snapping in his heightened pleasure. Sanford’s hands scrunched the bedsheets as he tried to hide his visible reactions, but he could barely keep it together. The Auditor was thrusting into him at a pace, causing him to slide back and forth on the bed, his weak fingers losing her grasp on the sheets.

“Ohhh, _fuck_...” the Auditor inhaled sharply. “Do you like this?” He grasped the loose end of his bandana, tugging and pulling at it until he felt his legs tense around his waist, hitting his next climax.

Sanford’s breath quickened as he slammed his head back on the bed, shutting his eyes, unable to block out the sheer amount of unending pleasure. It was a miracle he hadn’t gone numb yet. If the Auditor would allow him to become numb at all.

“That’s it...” The Auditor pressed a kiss against Sanford’s slightly parted lips, tugging his bandana in multiple directions. “Just give in, Sanford... Just let my drug do it’s work.”

Sanford groaned.

“Yeah?”

“Auh... Auditor...”

“Mmm. Are you going to keep fighting now?”

“No, I...” Sanford stared up at the ceiling and inhaled sharply. “Auditor, just... Please.”

“What?”

“F—fuck me harder.”

That’s exactly what the Auditor wanted to hear. The dissenter compliant below him, sexually catering to his every whim. Satisfying him when none of his other men could. He already knew them all by name and what to expect. There was nothing new and exciting about them. Sanford was the rarest new edition. There was so much to explore. So much to twist and bend to his own design.

Sanford careened as he felt the Auditor unleash his liquid black essence inside him. He lunged forward, unable to contain his ecstasy. His nails were dragging down the Auditor’s body, his teeth sinking into his neck. Sanford moved his hips in time with the Auditor, consuming every inch of him and stimulating himself until he’d climax again. He opened his thighs, an invitation for the Auditor to drag his hands across his skin, achingly close to his leaking cock.

The Auditor took a breath, smitten upon Sanford’s acceptance of him. He rubbed his hand along his inner thigh, feeling a layer of goosebumps rise beneath his palm, before languidly stroking his cock in a way he knew Sanford’s body liked.

One week. It had taken one week for his essence to work it’s wonders. Sanford had begun resisting his will less and less, even if he was unaware of it, until he craved him even when he was away. There were moments the Auditor caught Sanford touching himself on security tapes when he was alone, longing for the Auditor’s touch. He’d done it. Sanford was his.

“S—Sanford!” The Auditor gasped incredulously, feeling his walls constrict around him. Sanford ground his teeth, feeling his bandana tighten around his forehead as the Auditor pulled on its tail. Sanford unleashed a breathy moan and gripped the bedsheets as he felt himself reach his most intense climax, the Auditor’s black slimy ink making his movements soft and frictionless as he rubbed his prostrate into numbness. He pressed hot, wet kisses against his neck as he softly undid Sanford’s chains, letting them clatter to the floor.

Next thing Sanford knew, he was pressed up against the wall while the Auditor pushed into him with a hurried, desperate rhythm.

Sanford grunted and moaned.

The Auditor moaned back.

They climaxed together.

Breathing heavily, the Auditor stroked the tail of Sanford’s bandana, along with his dick, while Sanford leaned back against him, shoulders rising and falling with each shaky breath.

“You are mine.” The Auditor murmured into his ear. “My essence makes you loyal to no one else but _me_.”

Sanford nodded slowly, still basking in the afterglow of sex.

“You will follow my orders.” He ran a hand across his bare chest. “You will kill the other dissenters. And you will not hesitate.”

The Auditor carefully spun Sanford around, pushing his thigh up between his legs until Sanford rested his weight on him. “And if you complete the mission, I’ll give you round three…”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? There’s a plot now?

The Auditor’s voice was in Sanford’s head, even as he emerged from the AAHW facility armed to the teeth, ready to fulfill the Auditor’s orders. He’d been given coordinates to Hank’s last seen location, with orders to take him in, along with his former partner, Deimos, if he was spotted. 

Hank was last seen dragging himself out of the Auditor’s ink pool and making his way towards Deeper Nevada, where he was picked up by an unknown accomplice in a black Sedan. Sanford was to track down the vehicle and bring in whoever was with Hank, killing anyone who stood in his way. 

Sanford bit his bottom lip, wanting this to be over with already so he could crawl back into the sheets that smelled so much like the Auditor he couldn’t get enough of.

He paused upon seeing the tire tracks imprinting the red desert dirt. His walk turned into a sprint, which broke into a run as he followed the tiretracks.

He didn’t need to travel far. In around fifteen minutes he witnessed a lone private gray building rising out of the dunes. He froze suddenly as a wave of memories and images flashed through his mind. Memories that didn’t belong to him, names he didn’t recognize. 

_ 2B _ . 

Who the hell was 2B? 

It didn’t matter. As long as he completed the mission and moved on. 

But why had he broken out into cold sweat all of a sudden?

He was approaching the building’s sliding door entrance before he registered that his feet were moving. Instantly, a red light flashed in his eyes, centering on his forehead. Sniper. He paused. Assessed. It was coming from one of the windows above him. 

Sanford ground his teeth, his hand reaching for one of the glocks he’d picked from the armory. 

“Sanford?”

That voice . He recognized it. 

The sliding door at the base of the building slid open, and a familiar man emerged into the desert, aiming a pistol at Sanford’s head. He wore a cap with bandages around the crown of his head, and a stained leather jacket. Gravel and stone was embedded in his skin, although it seemed to be melded into it. As if he’d been healed from some traumatic injury. He didn’t lower his aim as he approached Sanford, but Sanford noticed in his peripheral vision the man’s hands were trembling slightly. 

“San, is... Is that you?”

The Auditor’s voice whispered in the back of his mind.  _ It’s dissenter Deimos. Let his guard down. You know what to do.  _

Sanford intentionally let all his weapons drop around his feet and he closed the distance between him and Deimos. “Deimos...?” He added a treble to his voice, unsure if the techie would fall for it or not. “It’s been days...” he lowered his voice by an octave. “I’ve missed you.”

Deimos stared in utter shock, as if seeing a ghost. He lowered his pistol and took a careful step towards Sanford. When Sanford didn’t move, Deimos threw his arms around him and held him close. Too close. He was more than just an ordinary murder partner. Sanford held his breath and waited for it to be over. Why was he showing such intense... emotion?

The Auditor had explained that his former partner had betrayed him, left him when he needed him most. This display of affection was only a tactic to lure Sanford back to use him for his skills in combat and nothing more. There was no other reason behind it. Sanford bit the inside of his lip. 

“2B, lift your sights! It’s him!” Deimos called over his shoulder. 

Sanford tensed. That name. 2B. Why did it sound so familiar?

The red light flickered out, and the building door opened once again, allowing the two of them inside. 

___________

In the darkness of the surveillance room, 2BDAMNED and Hank watched Deimos lead Sanford into the relative safety of their residence. After resurrecting Deimos, 2B had tracked down Hank’s location, bringing him back home. Or, at least, 2B’s home that Hank no longer lived in.

It had taken a week to bring Hank out of his comatose state, and by the time he was lucid enough to form comprehensible words, 2B feared that Sanford was beyond saving. 

His showing up literally at their doorstep proved otherwise.

Or did it?

2B frowned as he stared at the monitors showing him Deimos leading Sanford into shelter. Sanford had escaped too easily, with barely any signs of torture or brutality on him. Perhaps Deimos didn’t want to hear it and throw caution to the wind, but the Sanford they got might not be the same one they lost. 

“Somethings wrong,” Hank rasped behind 2B. “And you know it.”

“I need you to keep an eye on him. He might target Deimos first.”

“Think the Auditor has anything to do with this?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

2B held Hank’s red goggle stare. “ _Make_ _ sure _ he doesn’t kill Deimos. Or do anything worse. I know you enjoy your violence, but... Deimos. What that man has seen in purgatory... This would destroy him.”

Hank crossed his arms as he regarded the “Sanford” on the monitors with disdain. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill any of our allies. But I can’t promise no mess.”

“Not surprising.”

_________

2:30 AM

Hank rubbed at his eyes as his feet dragged him across the hallway connecting the entrance room and the bedrooms. Despite 2B having his own set of surveillance around the area, there was almost always someone else on patrol in case their monitoring equipment got hacked, and the house surrounded. Although Hank wouldn’t exactly call it that. The place was more like a small facility. 

As he passed Sanford and Deimos’s room, he paused. He leaned back and peered inside. 

Sanford was standing over Deimos’s sleeping form, his hook in hand. His shades glinting in the semi-darkness. Ready to kill. 

“You—!” Hank growled his teeth and unhooked his pistol, aiming it at Sanford. 

But the demolitionist was no longer hovering menacingly over Deimos. He was sleeping silently beside him, breaths slow and calculated. One arm laying protectively around Deimos’s chest.

Hank stared. He’d been so sure that he saw Sanford awake and ready to plunge his hook into the hacker while he slept. He even did a double-take. 

Perhaps he’d been awake for too long, and the lack of sleep was beginning to take hold of him. He let out a pent up breath and retired to his room.

Meanwhile, Deimos tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering Sanford’s name. His mind began spitting out images of the hallucinations he’d experienced in Purgatory. Being impaled, over and over. Watching Sanford die, always being too late to intervene. 

Watching himself die. 

He’d been three lines of code away from fully resurrecting Hank after being separated from his partner.

He briefly wondered if he’d be alright fighting on his own. If he’d get the chance to see him again when this was over. 

The first wave of bullets to pierce his neck and back give him his answer. 

He screamed out and fell to his knees, fingers digging into the control panel in a futile attempt to stand up again. He glanced over his shoulder at the corrupted ATP standing in the doorway, blocking the light. He stomped closer, reloading his weapon. 

“S... San—!“ He choked out as he lost his grip on the control panel and collapsed to the floor. Blood. Everywhere. The bullets stung and burned like fire in his back. 

All he could see was the dark flaming ATP Engineer standing in the dying light, once again aiming at Deimos for the killing shot. Where was his partner? 

“ _ Sanford _ !?”

The light blasting from the barrel of the gun was the last thing he saw. 

Deimos’s eyes flew open as he sat upright in his bed, gripping the sheets. “San!”

Beside him, Sanford jolted awake and snatched his hook from the bedside table, eyes searching wildly around the room. He stared at Deimos as he sank back into the sheets, breath heavy and forehead breaking out in cold sweat. “Fuck...”

“Deimos? What... what happened?” Sanford inquired. It wasn’t even a question of  acting concerned for Deimos. He genuinely wanted to know what the screaming was about. He thought they were under attack for a moment, or Sanford’s cover had been blown. 

“Nothing, I...” Deimos swallowed. “I’m... Was just a dream. The things I saw in purgatory... Sanford, you wouldn’t understand.”

Sanford’s eyes searched Deimos’, now utterly confused. How was someone as horribly betraying as this be capable of such a display of emotion? It seemed the more the Auditor told him, the less it made sense.

Then, he recalled the Auditor talking about how manipulative the dissenters could be, and his walls were immediately thrown back up. He needed to lead them into thinking they had Sanford’s trust. That was the moment he’d attack. 

When Deimos ground the palms of his hands against his eyes, Sanford softly took hold of his wrists, pressing his lips against his forehead in a silent kiss. 

“San, I saw you in there. But it wasn’t...  _ you _ . You looked at me like you didn’t know who I was. No remorse. Your face was covered in this... black ink, and you were screaming. I couldn’t help you.”

White hot flashing images invaded Sanford’s mind. Black ink. Screaming. Torment.

He shut his eyes to block them out. He held Deimos’s gaze again. “It’s okay. I’m here now. I won’t let you go through that ever again.” He folded his arms around him, and Deimos buried his face in Sanford’s muscles, inhaling his scent as though it would be lost forever. “I promise.”

Sanford felt something stiffen between them, and his heart did a flop. His senses went into overdrive, and he suddenly became all too aware of everything around him. Deimos’s quickening breath as he stared longingly at Sanford. Their hearts beating in unison. The deafening silence of nighttime, in complete contrast to the usual sounds of madness and combat that took place outside, when the rest of the world was asleep and it was only the two of them. 

Internally, Sanford cringed. He enjoyed subbing to the Auditor, but to the very person who supposedly betrayed him? This was taking it too far. 

But before he could back away, Deimos ran his hands down Sanford’s arms, gently tugging him closer and playing with the waistline of his boxers, the only piece of clothing separating him from Deimos. “So are you going to undress us? Or are you going to make me wait?”

Sanford’s breath caught in his throat as he could feel his own dick hardening as well, longing for something from Deimos in particular. Deimos was sub. 

_ Dissenter Deimos subbed to him.  _

This was... interesting. 

The idea of Deimos betraying him and leaving him for dead began to seem less and less realistic. The Auditor was vague about how Deimos had left him, and as much as Sanford tried digging through his memories before he’d lost them for any specifics or details, he would constantly come up empty. 

But he knew the Auditor would never lie to him. 

Sanford would do this. Gain his trust even further. His mind wandered to the hook on his nightstand. He could impale the dissenter right here and now, and make his move. But it would create noise, and attract the attention of 2BDAMNED and Hank. It could wait. 

Just a little longer. 

Sanford pressed kisses into Deimos’s throat as he slipped out of his own boxers. He commanded the hacker to caress his dick, and shivered pleasantly upon contact with the techie’s warm fingers as he tugged Deimos’s boxers off, dropping them somewhere off the side of the bed. 

The demolitionist slid his hands up the sides of Deimos’s torso, dragging his knee up between his legs and rubbing along the underside of his dick until he was completely sexually aroused. 

“ _ San _ .” Deimos gasped, biting his lip and moaning softly. “Ngh...”

The techie leaned forward and whispered in the demolitionist’s ear everything he wanted to be done to his body. 

Sanford’s nipples hardened, goosebumps rising on his skin. He slid a soft hand underneath Deimos’s thigh and lifted his leg over his shoulder, exposing his entrance. Sanford pulled the bedsheets over them and pressed his pillow against Deimos’s face to stifle the noises he made as soon as Sanford penetrated him and began rocking. 

And it didn’t stop until they were satisfied, and Deimos was kissing him desperately, and Sanford wasn’t sure which side he wanted to believe anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! There’s a plot now!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanford decides to have a little discord call fun at Deimos’s expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains exhibitionism (somewhat), and yet another very intense chapter. You have been warned!! Enjoy.  
> Also I’m that one agent that’s always having technical difficulties when going live lol. 
> 
> Italics are the Auditor. 
> 
> Bold Italics is the Agency.

Sanford lingered in the worlds between sleep and consciousness when his mind was spitting out dreams and distant sounds. Through the darkness that surrounded him, he witness a pair of glowing red eyes watching him. 

“Sanford.” The Auditor’s voice. “What are you doing?”

Sanford couldn’t respond. Why couldn’t he form words? The Auditor wasn’t a threat to him, then why were his instincts telling him otherwise?

“Sleeping with the enemy, I see.” His eyes narrowed. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Sanford managed to push the words out. “I’m gaining their trust. Getting closer before I make my move.” He frowned. “I know what I’m doing.”

A flaming hand reached out from the dark and caressed Sanford’s neck. “Don’t forget what they did to you.”

“I don’t even  _remember_ what they did to me.”

The Auditor was silent for a beat before his eyes blinked, and he relinquished a breath in defeat. “I didn’t want to show you this. But it appears I have no choice.” His hand moved from Sanford’s neck to his face, and Sanford froze as a splitting headache seemed to break past his skull, filling his head with memories. 

I’m his mind, he saw himself facing one of the Improbability Drives, watching the lines of code scroll past revealing its self-inserted commands. Sanford was prepping a block of C4 to destroy the thing. 

Suddenly, a burning sensation ran across his back, and he gasped, collapsing to his knees. Behind him, Hank stood menacingly in the red lights of the facility, his katana in hand painted red with Sanford’s blood. Behind him, Deimos was aiming a pistol at Sanford’s face, and Sanford couldn’t identify the murder in his eyes with the Deimos that was currently sleeping beside him. “We warned you what would happen if you turned on us, San.”

Anger and betrayal rose up inside Sanford’s chest. He struggled to form words, reaching in his belt for his hidden caliber. Instead, Hank drove his boot against his chest and pinned him to the ground between his legs, seizing his armed wrist and slicing his blade through his bicep, severing it.

A scream filled the room. Sanford realized it was his. Through the blinding pain, he felt Deimos seize his ankle and drag him across the floor, towards the window on the opposite side of the gray room. He fired at the glass to shatter it and kicked at Sanford’s prone body until he rolled out and tumbled several stories down towards the Nevadan desert sand.

He didn’t remember losing consciousness, but he did remember hearing footsteps walking beside him, the feet splashing in his puddle of blood as the stranger walked closer.

The Auditor’s voice filled his ears. 

“What’s this?”

__________________

Deimos stirred in his sleep, rolling over on his side. It was just before the break of dawn, and the room was still cast in semi-darkness. The sheets felt cool against his bare skin, and he remembered where he was and what they did last night. 

Nightmares didn’t plague his dreams this time. Nights spent with Sanford usually kept them at bay. A small smile rose on his face as he reached his arm out in the darkness, his hand caressing Sanford’s chest before laying his arm protectively across it. 

Sanford’s breathing stilled for a moment. His voice, low and dangerous, growled through the darkness. “You.”

Deimos perked his head up, blinking the sleep away. “Huh—?” Before he could react, Sanford seized his wrists and pinned him down against the bed. 

“You did this.” He growled again, his voice deeper than before. “You should’ve seen this coming, dissenter.”

“ _S—_ _San_ ?” Deimos struggled against him, but Sanford wouldn’t relinquish his hold. “What are you doing?”

“Make noise,” Sanford warned. “And I’ll leave you to die a slow painful death.”

In the semi-darkness, Deimos saw Sanford’s expression. Even with his shades on, he couldn’t bear witness to his sudden... indifference. He looked at him the same way “Sanford” looked at him in Purgatory. Emotionless. Unforgiving. His throat burned. “I’m still in hell...”

“After what you did, I’m going to make you wish you still were there.”

Deimos stared at him with hurt in his eyes. “What happened to you?”

“The Auditor told me everything.” Sanford pinned Deimos’s arms up above his head. “He showed my how you left me for dead. You and the other dissenters.”

“The  _Auditor_ ?” Deimos repeated. “...He got into your head somehow. What the hell did he tell you?!”

Sanford twisted his wrists, causing him to writhe and he leaned in close. “Make anymore noise, and I’ll kill you and send you right back to Purgatory.”

Deimos but his bottom lip while Sanford quietly opened the drawer beside the bed and produced a pair of handcuffs that they no doubt had used before. He cuffed his wrists to the bed posts. Sanford reached over the side of the bed and placed Deimos’s laptop on the mattress beside them, opening the screen and connecting his headset. 

Deimos frowned. “San? What are you—?”

“Shut up. And  _don’t_ call me that.”

“You’re my  _partner_ for Jebussake!”

“You are nothing to me after what you did.”

“Why can’t you—?”

Sanford seized his jaw and pressed his fingers painfully into it. “Shut.  _Up_ .”

Sanford typed a few keys into Deimos’s VPN and a new window blinked open on his laptop screen. Deimos caught sight of the website’s name. _drocsiD_. His laptop camera blinked to life and he saw himself with Sanford straddling him in one of the windows. Another user instantly connected to their private chat room. 

Deimos’s blood ran cold when he read their username. 

BigBadAud999. 

Sanford pressed connect and put on Deimos’s headset. He pulled the mic down. “Can you hear me? Yeah. I’ve got him. Patch in the rest of the agency so they can watch.”

Fear filled Deimos’s eyes. Sanford plucked his boxers up from the floor and ripped them in half, still damp from last night’s session. He tied it around Deimos’s mouth like a gag. Sanford then placed the headset around Deimos’s head, and he heard the Auditor speaking to him. 

_“Ah, dissenter Deimos. A pleasure. Truly, if you know what I mean.”_

Deimos tensed as Sanford began gliding his hands across his bare torso, stimulating him. He whimpered behind his gag. 

_“Here’s what’s going to happen. Your former accomplice is going to fuck you senseless the same way I fucked him.”_

Deimos’s eyes widened. “ _Whuut_?!” He shouted through his gag. 

The Auditor continued in his headphones.  _“You’re a clone. You belong to us. You always have. And to prove it, we’re going to sexually arouse you in your ears while your former accomplice rides you to climax and beyond. After all, Engineering_ did _design your genes and know the best ways to... ah... Turn you on. Let’s begin, shall we?”_

Suddenly, a “live” notification appeared at the bottom corner of the screen, and multiple virtual windows opened with agents, engineers, and soldats alike watching from numerous devices. Deimos could hear them in his headset. 

__

_**“Teh. Told you Deimos was a sub. You owe me fifty.”** _

__

_**“Well, look who’s getting railed tonight.”** _

__

_**“I can’t wait to hear you moan, Deimos.”** _

__

_**“My screen isn’t working.”** _

__

_**“Turn up the volume. This is live. I— I wanna hear them.”** _

__

_**“Wait, you guys get off to this?”** _

“Nnnn—!” Deimos tried protesting through the gag, but Sanford ran his hand across his sensual areas, causing him to tremble and tense, snuffing out his attempts at resistance. He uttered a broken sound. 

Sanford pressed an audible kiss against his neck. “Thanks for showing me all your weaknesses last night,” He forcibly spread his legs and chained them to the bottom bed posts as well, his hands sensually rubbing his exposed thighs and causing his breath to hitch. “It’s going to make this so much more enjoyable when I rub myself against your prostrate until you’re so much more than sorry.”

_**“Holy shit.”** _

__

_**“Fuck him up, Sanford...”** _

__

_**“Heh. How you feeling there, Deimos?”** _

Deimos’s breath picked up pace once Sanford reached over the bed and produced a tube of lubricant gel, rubbing it into his hands and then onto Deimos’s dick, the friction and sensation of Sanford’s hands causing fireworks to burst within Deimos and goosebumps to rise on his skin. Deimos shut his eyes and ground his teeth to combat the sensations. He unleashed a pent up breath, but it came out as a groan. 

__

_**“Damn, you moan like a bitch.”** _

__

_**“Do it again...”** _

“ _Shut the fuck up_ ,” Deimos growled through the gag before Sanford tightened it. Deimos’s heart pounded against his ribs, explosive sensations running through his system, his body wanting something in particular from Sanford. He felt way too exposed in front of the Auditor and the Agency, and yet the experience was awakening something more primal and irresistible within him. He was...  _enjoying_ this. 

Sanford gripped his leg and pretzeled it over his hip, the tip of his cock barely touching Sanford’s. Sanford pressed it up against Deimos’s and began rubbing them together. Deimos felt himself gradually stiffen upon such sensitive contact with their genitals. He curled his hands into fists and strained against the handcuffs. 

__

_**“C’mon, make some noise for us.”** _

Deimos refused. But his body betrayed him, producing panted whines through his nose. 

_**“You like it. You’re so hard right now.”** _

“Mmhs...”

_**“How’s it feel, Deimos?”** _

“Ghk!!”

_**“Damn... I bet you take it in the ass so well.”** _

“Nnhhh...”

__

_**“It’s turning you on, isn’t it? You like it when we tease you.”** _

Suddenly the Auditor spoke in Deimos’s headset again, and Deimos could barely muster any feelings of hatred while Sanford rubbed their cocks together. _“You wanna know what Sanford said to me the last time I finished him off?”_

Deimos shivered. He couldn’t believe this. Sanford preferred the Auditor over him...

The Auditor sounded as though he were choosing his breaths carefully between words. His voice sounded strained and excited in his headset. 

_“He begged me for more.”_

Deimos shut his eyes, a broken groan escaping him. 

Suddenly, a knock at the door. Deimos recognized it as Doc’s. 

Sanford pressed a finger against Deimos’s gagged lips in a gesture to be silent, his hook suddenly finding its way to Deimos’s throat. “Kinda busy here, Doc.”

“You alright? I heard Deimos making noise.”

Sanford could already hear the safety of Doc’s pistol clicking off from behind the locked door. 

Sanford ground his teeth. Deimos heard the agency go quiet in his ears. Sanford leaned in and whispered in his ear, the tip of his hook piercing his flesh. “If you tell, I’m going to send you right back to Purgatory. Slowly.” He unraveled Deimos’s gag. 

“Deimos?” Doc’s voice began slowly rising in anticipation.

“Yeah, we’re... We’re fine.” Deimos tried hiding the quaking in his voice. As much as he feared death and Purgatory all over again, he knew Doc and Hank wouldn’t hesitate to kill Sanford the moment they found out. 

“You _sure_?”

Sanford ran his lubricated hand across one of his hardened nipples and up the side of his ribcage. An involuntary moan escaped him. 

A few soft chuckles from the Agents came through his headset in response. 

Deimos could almost hear Doc blushing through the door. “Sorry. Let me know if you need anything.”

His footsteps faded, and Sanford slowly pulled away his hook, but didn’t put the gag back on. He dragged the back of his hand down his face, rocks and stones scratching at his skin. “Mmm. You’re hot. I knew you’d be into this.”

“Sanford, please...” Deimos whispered, his voice shaking. “This isn’t you. Stop it...”

_“He won’t stop. He wants to hear you start begging us for more.”_ The Auditor breathed. 

Deimos watched Sanford produce something from the drawer again, and his hand snaked between Deimos’s legs. He felt something soft and cool press up against his dick before he jolted at the sudden vibrating sensation. He ground his teeth upon realizing what it was. “S—Sanford, don’t...”

Sanford leaned in close to his face and headset mic, pressing and rubbing the vibrator harder against his balls. “The only words I should hear coming out of you are the ones we want to hear.”

“No, please...” He strained against the cuffs, his back arching. “Sanford, _please_!”

_**“Damn...”** _

__

_**“Teh. You’re gonna enjoy this, Deimos.”** _

Sanford moved the vibrator from his dick to across his thighs, legs, ribcage, and the sides of his neck, stimulating him in all his bare areas that he knew he couldn’t resist. Deimos felt his defenses begin to melt away, any reason or judgment slipping through his fingers like sand. All he could see or think about was Sanford, and the whispered encouragement, jeers, and teasing the Agency murmured in his headset. 

Deimos unleashed a broken grunt when Sanford pressed the bullet vibrator against the bottom of his dick and started rubbing. He felt his pre and lubricant making the friction between their skin softer. 

“Ahh— Haaaah... Nnngh. I—  _Sanford_ .” Deimos breathed, every word forced and strained as he tried to get them past his rising climax. He could barely form complete sentences with Sanford rubbing the vibrator harder against him with each passing second, and his free hand rolling back and forth over the top of his dick.

He completely forgot that his mic was picking up his every sound until responses sounded through his headphones. He couldn’t stop his legs from trembling in front of the camera. 

_**“Goddamn, the noises you’re making...”** _

“G... Go to hell...”

__

_**“Hahaha, you’re enjoying it! Don’t deny it.”** _

He was. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

Deimos didn’t register when Sanford had strapped the vibrator against his dick, but he did feel his other hand slid beneath his other leg, still extended. Sanford rose to his knees and folded both of Deimos’s legs over his hips, cuffing them again so they crossed. He pressed the tip of his dick against Deimos’s entrance and pushed himself inside. The vibrations seeped their way across his entire lower body, intensifying the sensations for the both of them. Deimos ground his teeth in pleasure once Sanford began rocking against him, their hips grinding. 

“Nnn... Uh!!! S—Sanford, harder... Fuck me harder...”

_“You’re in no position to give orders, dissenter.”_

“Please, I need it... _Ghhhk_!!” Sanford traveled further inside until he reached his prostrate, rubbing his dick against it until blood rushed to Deimos’s face, tinting his pale skin blush. He shivered and whined. 

_**“Fuck, he’s railing him.”** _

__

_**“Yeahhh... Make him cum, Sanford.”** _

__

_**“How’s it feel, Deimos? You’re such a whore.”** _

Deimos felt his climax rising inside of him, inching closer and closer with each time Sanford pushed into him. He opened his mouth but couldn’t form words. 

Finally...

His climax hit him with explosive intensity. Like a finale of fireworks bursting inside him, running across his body and leaving behind hot, delicious aches. Deimos lost the ability to breathe right, careening forward to ride out his orgasm before Sanford pinned him back down. Deimos let out whimpers and low cries from the back of his throat before Sanford stifled them by kissing him deeply. His tongue moved inside, caressing softly the roof of his mouth and across Deimos’s tongue. Sanford pulled away every few seconds before moving back in, strings of saliva connecting them together. Deimos’s lips tingled, his dick twitching and tensing with the aftershocks of his orgasm to the ongoing vibrations. Pre dribbled onto the vibrator, and the friction between his skin and the silicon made him ground his teeth in overwhelming pleasure. 

_**“You take it up the ass so well, Deimos. He’s hitting your g-spot, isn’t he?”** _

__

_**“Fuck, that’s hot. K— Keep railing him, Sanford.”** _

__

_**“Damn, I really wanna fuck them myself now.”** _

Sanford squeezed his dick with the vibrator and began moving, targeting his sensitive genital areas that he knew would turn Deimos on even more. Deimos gasped and sighed shakily, and Sanford leaned in and kissed him audibly. “Mmmmyeah...” He murmured to Deimos’s response to the stimulation, his moans getting closer and closer together the more Sanford intensified the rubbing.

_**“I don’t think you’ve had enough, Deimos.”** _

__

_**“I bet you’re enjoying this more than the usual nights you have sex.”** _

Deimos’s voice broke into desperate sobs and gasps with each vibrating stroke. “Nnn! I— Ahh! Just—  _Ohh_ Fuck. Please— Goddamn— Make him— Stop— Stop—  _Stop_ ! STOP! _SANFORD_! PLEASE! NAAAGHK—!!!” Deimos’s rising shouts were cut short when Sanford pressed his hand against his mouth to keep him from making too much noise.

_**“Goddamn, Deimos...”** _

__

_**“I like those sounds you make.”** _

__

_**“Get fucked until you can’t take it.”** _

Sanford growled in his ear while he reinserted himself and fucked him with intention. “With any luck, Hank and 2B will be nothing more than embarrassed or aroused. Remember what’ll happen if you blow our cover.”

Deimos moaned against his hand, his voice breaking with each moan and thrust, desperation clawing at him. “Mmh. Mmmph. Nnnn! Gnnnghk! Hmmm! Snfrrrd! Plsss! Mmm!!”

Sanford ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he fucked Deimos into the mattress, not caring if he was causing the laptop camera to shake. He repositioned themselves over the side of the bed so Deimos was halfway hanging off and Sanford was standing shakily on the floor. The laptop sat in front of them, and Deimos had an unobstructed view of the agents watching his live feed and teasing him through his mic. Some of them were having at it themselves. Some stared into the computer screen with keen interest. Others laughed at his humiliation. He thrusted against Deimos into the side of the bed, bringing himself to climax bit by bit. 

The AAHW watched Deimos’s reactions in front of the camera with astonished silence. 

Deimos’s face grew red. Sanford slammed into him over and over until his cum produced wet, slopping noises and his climax grew nearer. Deimos screamed against his hand. 

Sanford moaned in response upon reaching his climax. He sighed in his release, slowing down in intensity until he drew out the sensation. 

Sanford and Deimos panted in the sexual afterglow of their orgasms. 

Sanford shut off the vibrator. 

Moments of silence were broken by the cheers and whistles of approval from the agency. 

Deimos unleashed a broken sob as Sanford pulled out of him. He felt so filled and satisfied and yet so grief stricken that the Sanford he once confessed his love to was no longer his. 

The AAHW chuckled their final taunts to Deimos in his headset.

__

_**“I recorded you. Not like you didn’t enjoy it, though. Can’t wait to get off to this...”** _

__

_**“Sanford’s not yours anymore. He belongs to the AAHW now. And so do you.”** _

__

_**“We’re going to fuck you senseless when we get our hands on you...”** _

Then, the Auditor.  _“Excellent job, Sanford. Now bring them all here. I have... plans for everyone.”_

Deimos felt himself being picked up and dragged towards the door, a gun to his head. 

Before slipping into unconsciousness, he heard Sanford whisper one last thing into his ears. “You’re all going to be our personal chew toys...”

The door opened. 

“Sanford? What the fuck are you—?!”

_“Deimos!”_

“Don’t move, or I’ll blow his brains out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HankxSheriff in the next chapter?  
> Also I seriously need to write something wholesome after this is over lol.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanmos Wholesomeness through and through. Burrito blankets and hot dogs. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete wholesomeness in this chapter, I promise! Things might pick up in the next chapter but they won’t be as spicy as the first five... Unless that’s something ya’ll wanna see. Hehe.

The cold steel of the barrel of the gun against Deimos’s temple unleashed a chain of memories in Deimos’s mind. 

Icy steel. 

Chains. 

Purgatory. 

A Sanford that had forgotten who he was. It couldn’t have been real...

Except it was. 

After logging off the AAHW server, Sanford had messily dressed themselves and dragged an exhausted Deimos out of the bedroom at gunpoint.

Through hazy vision, Deimos barely recognized the blurry forms of Hank and 2B. Hank stood poised in a fighting stance, fists raised, ready to tear Sanford’s head off at a moment’s notice. 2B had his gun raised at Sanford, yelling Deimos’s name. 

Sanford pressed the gun harder against Deimos’s forehead. “Give me a reason to shoot. I’ll paint the walls red.”

“S...San...” Deimos reached up and grasped Sanford’s chest, but his strength gave out. “What happened to you...”

“It’s that son of a bitch. The Auditor. He did something to him.” 2B growled, not lowering his sights. “That’s not the same Sanford I sent to resurrect you, Hank.”

Hank cracked his knuckles. “Can I kill him then?”

“No!”

Sanford’s finger inched closer and closer to the trigger. “That would be your first mistake. Now do exactly as I say or it’s another round in Purgatory for him. Put your weapons down and cuff yourselves. Then follow me to the car.”

Deimos ground his teeth together and made a frustrated, desperate sound. He couldn’t allow this to happen. The consequences of death and the threat of Purgatory no longer weighed down on him. He couldn’t allow Hank and 2B to go through what he had gone through.

Without remorse or reason, Deimos threw his hands up and seized Sanford’s arm holding the pistol, yanking it away from his forehead. “Doc, now!”

2B took his chance to pull the trigger. 

Two gunshots fired in unison. 

One hit Sanford in the side of his torso. The other caught Deimos in the shoulder. 

Both dissenters collapsed in a heap. 

2B froze before rushing forward. “DEIMOS!”

Deimos coughed and gasped as 2B grabbed him and dragged him away from Sanford, leaving behind a trail of his red blood. Meanwhile, Sanford grunted in frustration and shakily reached for his fallen pistol. 

Hank’s shadow swept over him. His boot kicked his gun towards the other side of the room, and a powerful punch to his face knocked him out. 

Deimos watched in agony as Hank cuffed and hogtied Sanford so he wouldn’t escape. 2B had one arm around Deimos’s chest, the other holding his tugged off shirt against his shoulder to staunch the bleeding. 

“Doc,” Deimos breathed, his vision fading as he kept his eyes on his partner. His former partner. “Help him.”

“I’ll find a way,” 2B threw off his own shirt once Deimos’s became drenched in blood and could no longer slow the bleeding. He pressed it against the gunshot wound, causing him to inhale sharply. “Right now, you need more—“ He paused. “Deimos?”

Deimos could barely respond. His upper body swayed before he collapsed against 2B, darkness crashing down all around him. 

2B screaming his name was the last thing he heard. 

________________________

Two weeks later 

Deimos didn’t turn around to the knock on his bedroom door, his eyes remaining glued to his laptop screen, his hands expertly tapping on his keyboard gaming controls. 

The second knock caused him to give a frustrated sigh, hooking his headset around his neck. “Yeah.”

“Deimos?” Sanford. 

Deimos froze. 

“Can I come in?”

No. “Sure.” 

The door swung open, and Deimos didn’t turn around to a knowledge Sanford’s presence, returning his focus back to his game. 

Sanford walked across the bed and sat beside him, a plate of hot dogs in his hands. “I brought you your favorites. And those cigarettes you like so much.”

Deimos nodded numbly, refusing to exchange gazes with Sanford. It had taken 2B a week to figure out what the Auditor had done to Sanford, and another week for Hank to... “undo” it. 

Sanford’s rightful memories had officially been restored, but he still remembered everything he did while under the Auditor’s influence. Everything he did to Deimos. 

Deimos knew it wasn’t Sanford’s fault. But he could barely look at him anymore without getting a storm of memories and flashbacks running through his mind. He could barely change his clothes or even think about sex without the Auditor’s face and Sanford’s unforgiving gaze burning into the front of his thoughts. 

Sanford set the hot dog plate down on the bed. “Deimos. Look at me.”

Deimos’s hands froze on his keyboard. His virtual character remained stationary.

Sanford reached a hand out to him, and barely reached his skin when Deimos stiffened. “Can I... Is it okay to touch you now?”

Deimos closed his laptop. “I don’t... know, Sanford.”

“Can you look at me?”

Deimos was silent for a beat until he spoke in a cold tone. “What are you really doing here, Sanford?”

“I just wanted to see you. You haven’t left your room since...” He swallowed hard. 

_ Since I did those things to you ... _

“Get out, Sanford.” Deimos said calmly. 

Sanford didn’t move. 

Deimos’s voice grew more weary. “Get out. Leave!”

“No. I won’t leave you alone,” His words bled sincerity. “Not again. Never again.”

Deimos froze for a moment before he buried his face in his hand, covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Sanford dragged the back of his hand down Deimos’s arm, causing him to lose his tension and melt, falling apart. 

“Hey,” Sanford murmured. “I’m sorry.” All it took was the smallest nudge for Deimos to lean against him. Sanford pulled him into an embrace, his bare chest skin feverish against Deimos’s face. “It wasn’t your fault. Okay?”

“San—“ Deimos struggled to form words, his throat burning. 

“It’s okay. None of it was your fault.”

Deimos inhaled sharply, his throat tightening. Sanford caressed his arms. “I’m sorry, Deimos. I won’t ever do that to you again. I promise.”

Leaning Deimos back against the bed, Sanford seized the duvet cover and rolled Deimos in it until he was swaddled in a burrito blanket. 

Sanford leaned Deimos’s burrito wrapped body back against his chest, whispering softly in his ear reassuring words until Deimos’s trembling ceased and his heart stopped hammering. He shut his eyes and leaned into Sanford’s embrace, his strong arms folded around him through the blankets.

“Sanford?”

“Mm.”

“I’ve missed you. The real you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Deimos sensed there was more to what Sanford had gone through than what the Auditor had suggested and what Sanford had vaguely described. 

“...Sanford?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad I have  you back, Deimos.”

After another moment of silence, Deimos glanced up at Sanford. Usually by now, they’d get between the sheets and stroke each other softly until they grew tired and fell asleep in each other’s arms. But Sanford wasn’t making any advances. 

And neither was Deimos. 

And they both knew it. 

Deimos shifted awkwardly in his burrito roll and Sanford adjusted him so he was laying against his lap. He perched his sunglasses on top of his forehead and held Deimos’s gaze sincerely. “Deimos. Do you want... Are you in the mood for...?” His hand drifted beneath the sheets, resting softly atop Deimos’s groin. 

Panic suddenly filled Deimos’s eyes. “I—“

Suddenly, Sanford changed in front of him. Gone were his soft, understanding gaze, replaced with cold eyes and the Auditor’s laughter filling his ears. Sanford taking everything he wanted from him. Sanford chaining him down. Sanford railing him even when he didn’t want it 

“No— Wait! No!” Deimos tried pulling himself away, but his arms were trapped in the burrito roll. 

Sanford snatched his hand back, his glasses clattering to the floor. “Deimos, relax!” He held his face. “ _Relax_ ...”

Deimos blinked, and the flashbacks faded. Sanford held him close again. “You’re not ready. I get it. It’s okay.”

“I’m... I’m sorry.” Deimos murmured, shutting his eyes again. 

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault,” Sanford stroked his thumbs across Deimos’s cheeks in small circles. “We can start again whenever you’re ready. We don’t ever have to use cuffs again. And I’ll stop as soon as you tell me to. I’ll go softly. Just the way you like it.” 

A moment later, Deimos smelled something familiar in front of his nose. He opened his eyes to see Sanford holding the hot dog up to him. Deimos let him feed him hot dogs in his burrito blanket while Sanford squeezed him to let him know he was there. 

“You’ve been in your room for too long. How about I take you out for ice cream later? Or the Bakery. I’ll take you to that park and you can smoke your favorite cigs, too.”

Deimos nodded silently. Despite wanting to stay indoors and refuse to look at the reddened dark sky again, a change in environment was probably going to help him get out of his own head more.

Deimos had to face the world again. At least this time, Sanford would be by his side. 

“Can we go later?” Deimos inquired once he finished his hot dog. “I’m... not ready to leave my room yet.”

“Sure,” Sanford kissed his forehead. “You can take a nap in the meantime. I hear you waking up in the middle of the night. You aren’t sleeping well.”

Deimos made a soft noise of content and rested his head against Sanford’s chest. Sanford kissed him softly until Deimos napped in his arms on the bed. 

_____________________________

Hank dragged his feet across the wooden flooring, emerging into the living room. The lights were dimmed, the TV playing on low volume. He recognized the Big Bang Theory, and when he rounded the couch to search for the remote, he paused upon noticing Sanford and Deimos napping longways on the sofa. Deimos was wrapped in a burrito roll, head resting on Sanford’s lap, while Sanford ran his fingers through his curly hair.

Sanford was awake, and inclined his head when Hank entered his peripheral vision, nodded silently, and turned back to the screen. Deimos held the remote control loosely in his hand, his eyes drifting halfway closed. Sanford had no doubt allowed him to choose what to watch for Netflix. 

But that wasn’t what confused him. He checked the time again. 11 PM. Usually by now,they’d be locked in their room, and Hank and 2B would be ignoring the noise. 

They were... still on the couch. The same as they had been for the past three weeks. 

Instead of questioning them, Hank silently backed away. 

He met with 2B in the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Hank pointed at the couch, and 2B followed his gesture. He stared. “They’re... still here?”

“It’s been three weeks.” Hank huffed. 

“They’re usually more active than this,” 2B’s voice trailed off. “Why are they still being so...?”

“Vanilla?”

“Be serious, Hank. The Auditor might’ve fucked us over in more ways than we thought. Especially Deimos.”

“You’re not worried about Sanford?”

“No. We already took care of Sanford. This could’ve destroyed what they had.”

Hank shrugged. “They seem fine to me.”

“They’re not. When was the last time they went three weeks cold Turkey? Even Deimos isn’t smoking as much as he used to.” He paused for a beat. “We need to take a more active approach.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading your comments on my fics!


End file.
